The present invention relates to an ultrasonic motor, and more particularly to an ultrasonic motor having two rotors and a drive disk interposed between the two rotors.
Disk type ultrasonic motors have s single stator formed with elastic serrations and a single rotor disposed close to the stator. Mechanical vibrations of the serrations of the stator causes a rotational movement of the rotor. The rotation of the rotor is transmitted to a driven member or mechanism through a gear train coupled to an output shaft of the rotor. It is impossible to connect the rotation of the rotor transmitted from the rotor shaft of such an ultrasonic motor to more than one driven members or mechanisms.